Hadiah Terindah
by Iko Nacht
Summary: Sasuke berharap perasaannya pada naruto terbalas...


**Hadiah Terindah**

Disclamer : Naruto © _Masashi Kishimoto_

Pairing : NaruSasu

Genre : Romance & Drama

Fic pertama asli saya, jadi maaf kalo ada kesamaan tema dan kesalahanXD

Gaje, Typo(s), abal, BL, OOC,,

Don't Like don't read

Enjoy!

Suasana malam di pertengahan musim gugur ini sunyi. Angin bertiup sedang dan membawa hawa dingin bagi siapa saja yang berada di luar rumah. Hingga orang-orang lebih memilih untuk berdiam di rumah mereka yang hangat. Tapi tidak bagi pemuda yang sedang berada di salah satu taman kota sepi ini. Pemuda bersurai Raven dan bermata Onyx ini tengah bersandar lemas di bangku taman tempatnya duduk sekarang. Ia hanya memakai kemeja biru tua dan jeans hitam, seakan tidak peduli dengan angin dingin yang dapat membuatnya Hiportemia. Tatapan matanya sendu. Menerawang jauh entah ke mana.

"Hhh..." desah pemuda yang memiliki nama Uchiha Sasuke itu, 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan benda ini sekarang..?' pikirnya sambil memandangi kalung berbentuk prisma berwarna biru di tangan kanannya.

Kalung itu harusnya Sasuke berikan sebagai hadiah yang ia janjikan pada seseorang yang sangat dikasihinya. Seseorang yang akhirnya berhasil meraih impiannya menjadi Direktur Utama di perusahaan keluarganya. Seseorang yang sangat dicintainya semenjak 3 tahun yang lalu, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

Tapi, Sasuke terlambat. Rencananya Sasuke akan memberikan kalung itu saat selesainya pesta yang diadakan malam tadi di rumah Naruto sekaligus menyatakan cintanya kepada sahabat masa kecilnya itu, hingga gadis bernama Haruno Sakura memberikan hadiah yang sama persis seperti miliknya kepada Naruto.

Sasuke kecewa. Padahal ia sudah mempersiapkan hatinya tapi kandas begitu saja.

'Mungkin memang seharusnya aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku padanya, karena perasaan ini terlarang. Belum tentu Naruto mau menerima perasaanku, yang ada dia malah jijik denganku.' ujarnya dalam hati.

Memang selama ini perlakuan pemuda blonde dan bermata Shappire itu terhadap Sasuke membuatnya berpikir kalau Naruto memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Tapi Jika diperhatikan, perlakuan Naruto pada Sasuke rupanya sama seperti sahabat pada umumnya walau terkesan lebih.

Sasuke menggenggam kalung itu erat. Perasaan sakit, sedih dan marah berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Rasanya ingin sekali ia melampiaskannya atau membaginya. Setidaknya Ia tidak memendam perasaan itu sendiri. Tapi apa daya, tidak ada teman yang bisa mengerti perasaannya saat ini, kecuali kakaknya Uchiha Itachi. Sayangnya sang kakak ada di luar kota sekarang.

Jam di taman itu telah menunjukkan angka 10.15. Udara semakin mendingin. Sasuke mengabaikannya meski tubuhnya menggigil. Ia tidak berminat pergi atau pulang karena masih ingin berada di taman itu. Taman di mana dirinya dan Naruto pertama kali bertemu.

"Apakah memang ini akhir perasaanku padamu, Naruto?" Sasuke memandang bulan sabit dilangit malam yang dihiasi taburan bintang yang indah. "Kau tahu, aku mencintaimu. Kau mungkin hanya menganggapku sahabatmu, tapi bagiku kau adalah orang yang berharga dan berarti untukku. Pasti kau kaget dan mungkin jijik padaku jika tahu perasaanku ini, tapi aku sudah tak sanggup memendamnya lebih lama lagi." Katanya serambi menundukkan wajahnya.

Air mata yang selama ini ditahannya akhirnya keluar. Mengalir pelan membahasi wajah pucatnya yang semakin pucat akibat kedinginan. Menetes ke tangannya yang menggenggam kalung.

"Naruto,naruto...aku suka, aku mencintaimu Naruto" Sasuke terus menyebut nama Naruto sambil terisak berharap perasaannya sampai pada Naruto.

Tanpa disadari seseorang melangkah mendekatinya dari belakang. Semakin mendekat hingga berhenti tepat di belakang Sasuke. Orang itu merendahkan tubuhnya. Menjulurkan kedua tangannya untuk meraih tubuh yang bergetar di depannya. Melingkar di leher Sasuke memeluknya erat.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Teme." Ucap orang tersebut lembut. Membenamkan wajahnya dalam ceruk leher Sasuke.

Sasuke kaget mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya tengah memeluknya. Tubuhnya menegang. Ia dapat merasakan nafas hangat orang itu menyentuh tengkuknya. Hangat tubuh dan sentuhan yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Naruto...?" gumam Sasuke lirih. Takut jika dugaannya benar.

"Apa suaraku sudah kau lupakan, Teme? Tentu saja ini aku." Sasuke memutar kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang tengah memeluknya. Dan benar saja dugaannya. Orang itu adalah Naruto.

"Ke, kenapa...?" Sasuke memandang Naruto masih tidak percaya jika sang Direktur muda itu ada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa? Aku mencarimu dan rupanya kau ada di sini. Kau tahu aku kaget karena tak menemukanmu di pestaku. Katamu kau mau datang, nyatanya malah tak ada di sana. Kau lupa, hah?" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu kesal.

Wajar Naruto tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Karena sesampainya ia di pesta dengan kedua orang tuanya, Ia langsung beranjak pergi dari tempat itu ketika melihat adegan Sakura memberi hadiah pada Naruto.

"Maaf..." Sasuke berucap lirih, menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih basah oleh air matanya. Ia tidak mampu memandang Naruto. Walau ia tidak menyangka Naruto akan mencarinya.

Naruto berjalan memutari bangku yang diduduki Sasuke, berhenti dan berjongkok di hadapannya. Dia mengambil tangan kanan Sasuke. Membukanya hingga memperlihatkan kalung prisma yang memiliki warna sama dengan matanya.

"Kalung yang cantik, apa ini hadiah yang kau janjikan untukku, Teme?" tanyanya masih memerhatikan kalung itu.

Sasuke yang memandang Naruto terdiam. Ia tidak sanggup menjawabnya.

"Aku juga mendapatkan hadiah yang sama dari Sakura." Naruto menyadari tubuh Sasuke kembali menegang ketika membicarakan Sakura. "Tapi aku menolaknya." lanjut Naruto.

Sasuke terkejut dengan pernyataan Naruto barusan. Sebelum ia bertanya, Naruto berkata.

"Aku hanya ingin menerima hadiah darimu saja." Naruto seakan tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan Sasuke. Dia menatap pemuda itu lekat. "Kau adalah hadiah yang aku tunggu-tunggu, Sasuke." tambahnya, melupakan panggilan ejekan dan memanggil Sasuke dengan namanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke tidak mengerti apa maksud Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke." Naruto tersenyum lembut, Ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Orang yang selama ini memenuhi ruang hatinya.

Mata Sasuke melebar. Tidak percaya apa yang diungkapkan Naruto barusan. Perasaannya terbalas.

"Jadi apa yang tadi kau katakan itu, benar?" Naruto menghapus air mata yang tersisa di pipi Sasuke. Ternyata dia mendengar ungkapan perasaan Sasuke. "Asal kau tahu Sasuke. Kau salah jika aku akan jijik denganmu, karena aku juga memiliki perasaan sepertimu. Padahal niatnya aku mau menembakmu saat pesta barlangsung. Sekalian minta restu pada kedua orang tuaku dan orang tuamu untuk melamarmu." lanjutnya.

"APAAAAA?!" teriak Sasuke. Saking terkejutnya ia bangkit dari bangku.

"Rupanya kau bisa teriak sekeras itu juga ya, Teme. Aku baru tahu." Agaknya Naruto kaget dan heran, dia berdiri mengimbangi Sasuke.

"Kau..?!,Kau bercanda 'kan?!" ragu Sasuke sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan tangannya yang tidak menggenggam kalung.

"Jika aku bercanda, aku pasti tak akan menyebut namamu." Meraih tangan Sasuke yang menujuknya dan menggenggamnya. " So, what's your answer, Sasuke?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik lembut pada Sasuke hingga pemuda raven itu bisa merasakan nafasnya di wajahnya.

Sasuke masih terdiam, tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto mencintainya bahkan berniat melamarnya. Tapi ia juga agak heran.

"Kau bilang kau mau melamarku. Jadi kau sudah tahu tentang perasaanku?" Tanya Sasuke mengerutkan alis.

"Hmm."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Hmm...3 tahun yang lalu mungkin." ujar Naruto berpikir.

"LALU KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU, DOBE?!" Sembur Sasuke membuat Naruto menutup telinganya saking kerasnya.

"Hei, aku maunya memberitahumu saat aku berhasil meraih impianku jadi Direktur. Jadi aku bisa menafkahimu ketika menikah nanti."

Perkataan Naruto tadi, sukses membuat wajah Sasuke memerah seperti buah tomat kesukaannya. Naruto yang melihatnya tertawa kecil, rupanya calon uke-nya bisa berwajah semanis ini. Dia melepas mantel dark red miliknya.

" So, what's your answer? Do you want to be my Lover?" Tanya Naruto kembali sambil memakaikan mantelnya pada Sasuke. Agaknya Sasuke lupa pada tubuhnya yang kedinginan karena berdebat dengan Naruto tadi.

Sasuke memberi isyarat pada Naruto untuk mendekat. Kemudian ia memakaikan kalung berwarna Shappire itu he leher Naruto.

"Yes, I do." Jawab Sasuke tersenyum.

Naruto nyengir lebar. Dia meraih pinggang Sasuke dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menyentuh bibir pemuda yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Ciuman itu terasa lembut dan menuntut di bibir Sasuke. Menyalurkan perasaan yang selama ini mereka pendam.

Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto. Membiarkan pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu menjelajah isi mulutnya. Ciuman panas itu berakhir setelah Sasuke mendorong bahu Naruto pelan sebelum kehabisan nafas.

Naruto memeluk Sasuke, menyalurkan kehangatan pada tubuh kekasihnya yang kedinginan. "Aku bersyukur, impianku yang paling kuinginkan terkabul." Bisiknya lembut di telinga Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Ya, keinginan untuk memilikimu, Sasu-chan. Jadi siap-siap saja kalau kau harus menyerahkan dirimu untuk jadi milikku seutuhnya." ucap Naruto menyeringai dan menatap Sasuke.

"Jangan panggil aku 'chan. Dasar Dobe mesuum!" wajah Sasuke merona. Tidak disangka orang yang memeluknya ini lumayan mesum.

"hehehe. Ayo segera kita pulang, Sasu-chan." Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menarik tangan Sasuke. Mengajaknya pergi menuju mobilnya bergegas pulang.

"NGGAAK SEKARANG DOOBE!" Histeris Sasuke.

====================End===================

Hehehe...Aku author baru, salam kenal... mohon bimbingannya ...

Maklum fic pertama...jadi maaf kalo ada kesalahan...

Review...

Review...^^


End file.
